1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system of a usage amount at the time when a user uses a peripheral, which is connected to a network, such as a printer, a scanner, a copier, or a multi function peripheral (MFP) that integrate them, in a network environment constituted of a client computer, a server computer, etc.
2. Related Background Art
Up to now, known information processing apparatuses have managed usage amounts or information, relating to data processing executed by use, when each user uses a peripheral such as a printer, a scanner, a copier, or a multi function peripheral (MFP) integrating them, via a network.
In such an information processing apparatus, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-161823 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,092), one server computer manages the use of a peripheral.